The purpose of the study is to determine the pharmacokinetics and bioavailability of CCD1042 and its analogs, a class of neurosteroid drugs, using rhesus monkeys as an animal model. The goal of the study is to eventually use these steroid hormones in controlling human epilepsy. Four monkeys of Macaca mulatta were administered with 7-9267, an analog of CCD1042. Plasma samples were collected and assayed at the following time points predose, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour, 2 hour, 4 hour, 6 hour, 8 hour, 12 hour and 24 hour. The pharmacokinetic profile of these analogs demonstrated dose-proportional bioavailability in primates for the indicated time period with a peak of bioavailability at five to six hours post drug administration. *KEY*Pharmacokinetics, Bioavailability, Steroid hormones, Rhesus monkeys